From Insomnia to Impersonations
by MissFrederick
Summary: The Pyro always had trouble sleeping. So he turns the inability to sleep into a strange hobby that even he knows is weird. Warning: Unmasked male Pyro and one instance of a swear. Team Fortress 2 belongs to Valve. I suck at writing summaries. One shot.


Pyro couldn't sleep again. Well he could if those damn nightmares hadn't come back for another round of 'scare Pyro' tonight. He was instead doing what he essentially did very night; just lying in bed, staring at the white ceiling above him. He knew Medic had provided him with some medication as he looked at the small jar of pills sitting on his desk next to the polish he used for his flamethrower. As useful as the pills were to him and as thankful as he was that they were there, Pyro always had concerns that his body would grow dependent on them. So he only took them on the occasional night; this night wasn't one of them. He got out of bed and zipped his suit on, taking his chair to look in his bedroom mirror, quietly pulling his mask on. He looked at the empty lenses of the gas mask staring back at him. He frowned underneath it, thinking about replacing them with a different pair of lenses so his eyes could actually be seen. Maybe then he would stop feeling like he was looking at someone that wasn't him.

He looked into his reflection, and got to work as he sat there. Gazing intently, he tried to imagine that his reflection wasn't the characterless mask he always wore, but the young face of the team's Scout. He watched as the mask slowly melted from view and Scout was suddenly sitting in the chair, looking into Pyro's eyes. Pyro cleared his throat under his mask and started to speak to the reflection, keeping his eyes on the reflected Scout's.  
>"Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and brother, I hurt people!" Pyro declared under the mask as he kept his eyes on the mirror, smiling at how he faultlessly imitated the Bostonian's voice and how he managed to completely change the voice he owned as a result of being born and raised in England into that of the young American's, "I'm a force of nature! If you were from where I was from, you'd be fucking dead!" he added as he pointed his finger up for effect. He smiled, this was going well.<p>

As he once again concentrated, he found Scout shimmering out of view, only to be replaced by the team's Engineer, watching Pyro from under those goggles he had never seen him take off."The answer…use a gun," Pyro mildly drawled, mimicking the Engineer's voice with skill, "And if that don't work, use more gun…" Pyro smiled. Although having insomnia wasn't healthy, he had admitted to himself that sometimes he was thankful for it because he always enjoyed doing this. He always had a passion for the idea of being someone else, even if it was only in voice; the idea had always been so fascinating for him. It was strange but then again, Pyro knew that. He knew his teammates would probably be creeped out knowing what he did.

"This is good as you're gonna do," Pyro snarled at his reflection as the neutral face of Sniper fixed him with a glare and quietly mouthed the words as Pyro spoke, "Here's a touching story, once upon you died, and I lived happily ever after," he got up, continuing to glare from under his mask. He didn't really need to make the facial expressions as well the voice but he had a feeling that they added to the effect that only he felt when performing his mimicry.

He was suddenly startled by a loud knock on the door, quickly yanking his mask off his face and rolling it into the corner, sitting back onto his chair. He looked back in the mirror again, letting out a quiet sigh when he saw his half-scarred face that was framed by unkempt blonde hair and looked into his own eyes, one murky and pale, and the other still the same coffee colour as it had always been. He still couldn't believe he was only fourteen when his face was changed forever.  
>"Come in," he called out quietly. He turned away from the mirror to look at who was coming in. He wasn't surprised to see the team's Medic.<br>"I was wondering if zat vas you talking. Couldn't sleep again?" Medic asked, although it always sounded like an accusation, Pyro knew it was just a question, "You know it's unhealthy, Pyro."  
>"Very aware of that, Medic," Pyro simply replied, "I was doing what I do every night when I can't sleep, looking in the mirror."<br>"Vell, you better get to back to bed, Soldier's going to be vaking us all up at five, so we only have two hours before he starts his morning routine," Medic stated, "Try and sleep, Pyro. Now good night; vell, vhat's left of it…" he added in a slightly sarcastic tone before leaving the room. Pyro made sure the door was closed before looking back in the mirror again. Tonight's session of turning his voice into those of his teammates had gone very well. Unbeknownst to Medic, Pyro did this practically every night and months of doing so had finally enabled him to flawlessly mimic every member of the RED team. It would never come in handy for anything such as the future; it was just something that Pyro enjoyed doing and would probably continue doing until something else popped up as a new hobby for the insomniac.


End file.
